Midnight Curiosity
by hierocles-X
Summary: Contains YAOI. RxB. Ryou is a lady mind you. And Bakura's a vampire....
1. New Findings

In this fic, Ryou is a lady and Bakura is…still a guy don't worry

Midnight curiosity

Chapter 1

Ryou's POV

I was sitting on the bench of the park, with the drops of rain running down my face. My crimson watch showed midnight. I didn't feel like going back home listening to my dad ranting incessantly as to why I came back so late. I wished that someone would take me away from this place. As I was imagining how another world, another life would be, I dozed off, dreaming of a better place.

Bakura's POV

I strolled around the park, looking for another victim. My craving for human blood couldn't be easily satisfied by just attacking _one _human each night. I needed at least 3 doses of blood each night, unlike my other friends. Kaiba and Jounouchi only needed one dose each night. As I was walking among the fallen leaves, I spotted a young lady with hair as white as mine. She seemed to be sleeping soundly. I approached her with caution, trying not to wake her from her deep slumber. Her skin was almost as pale as her hair. She looked so innocent yet I felt like she had leaded a harsh life. _'Hmm… bringing her back to the mansion couldn't do much harm…' _I thought. So without hesitation, I carried her bridal-style to my haunted, rundown mansion which was built next to the cemetery.

Ryou's POV

I felt like I had been carried away by something, or someone. '_Maybe my time has come and I have died…' _My mind was filled with scenes of the afterlife when I felt that I had been put down. When I opened my eyes, to my horror, I wasn't in the afterlife but, lying on a bed. The sheets were black silk and there were many white roses surrounding me. The room was extremely dark and the curtains looked dusty and heavy. Then I placed my fingers on my neck. My eyes widened in amazement as I felt two small holes there. I never believed in vampires but sitting extremely close to me was one. I could see his fangs…they terrified me and those deep crimson eyes seemed to pierce my soul. The vampire was smirking at me.

Bakura's POV

She finally woke up. Her fingers traveled up her neck and she found my fang marks where I hate bit her. Her blood was so pure and tasty. Her innocent chocolate eyes stared at me and by the expression on her face, I knew she was frightened. "Don't worry my lady, I only took a little of your blood. But still, you should feel a bit lightheaded soon. Oh my, where are my manners. My name is Bakura, welcome to my mansion." ,I said with a sinister smile on my face. She hesitated to answer. "H-h-hello, Bakura. M-my name is Ryou." ,she stammered, "by the way Bakura, I believe it was raining when you uh, found me and my clothes are soaked…do you have any spare clothes?" ,she added. I nodded my head. I immediately walked over to my immensely big closet and picked out a nice dress for Ryou. She thanked me when I gave it to her.

Ryou's POV

He handed me a dress. It was the most unique one I've seen. But it was very old-fashioned… "Um, Bakura I'm going to change into it now…could you please uh…", I stammered but before I could finish my sentence, Bakura turned around and placed his hands on his eyes. Even then, he could not hide his blush. I reminded him not to peek.

Bakura's POV

It was a long time since I've seen a lady so I quietly turned myself into a bat, stood on the bed and changed back to my original form. Fortunately for me, my clothes blended in with the darkness and I saw her beautiful figure. I gazed at her with interest as she slowly peeled off her wet clothes.


	2. Unexpectedly

Midnight Curiosity

Chapter 2

Ryou's POV

Bakura seemed nice but I still don't think I can trust him. I wonder if he lives alone in this rundown mansion… he looks so lonely. "B-bakura, why am I feeling so light headed? The whole room is spinning…makes me so dizzy…", I said while he smiled sweetly back at me. "Must've been the blood loss…Don't worry Ryou, its normal for you to feel like that. You should have some rest." , he replied. He gestured for me to lie down on the bed. Suddenly, everything went pitch black

Bakura's POV

_'Doesn't she want to return to her home? Strange…she hasn't asked me about that matter.' _I thought. As she closed those chocolate eyes…I saw that she immediately fell asleep. '_She must be very tired…sweet girl…'_ I ran my finger through her soft hair. The first few rays of the sun were beginning to fill the room. I scowled and made sure the curtains were tightly closed. Ryou seemed like she hated sunlight too as before I shut the curtains, her face seemed troubled and she fidgeted a lot. _'Does she trust me? Hmm…well at least she didn't find out what I did when she was changing…' _As if on cue, she turned to face me. My cold heart skipped a beat and started beating extremely fast. I leaned closer to her until I could feel her warm breath on my face. Just as my lips were going to touch hers, her eyes shot open and she quickly sat up. She was breathing heavily and she looked like I had scared the daylights out of her.

Ryou's POV

I felt someone's hot breath on my face. When I opened my eyes, I was alarmed as Bakura's face was less than an inch away from mine. Then I realized that he almost kissed me. I hastily sat up. He looked astonished and hurt at the same time. "Are you scared of me Ryou?" , he questioned me in a vexed tone. "O-o-ofcourse n-not B-b-bakura…", I stammered. Then he did something unexpected. He pinned me down to the bed and kissed me nice and hard. After those few seconds, I was blushing 5o shades of red, he went out the door and said," Come meet my friends Ryou".

Bakura's POV

I couldn't believe it…I was in love with a human. Kaiba and Jounouchi are going to find this extremely hilarious. Oh well, there goes my 'dark and mysterious' cover. As I walked towards the living room, I heard soft footsteps behind me. _'Ah, Ryou is an obedient one…'_. When I stepped into the living room, what this was what I heard:

_Other dancers may be on the floor,_

_Dear but my eyes will see only you,_

_Only you have that magic technique,_

_When we sway I go wee…_

Jounouchi's voice echoed throughout the mansion. I cracked a smile and leaned against the wall.

Ryou's POV

I heard faint singing somewhere in the distance as I walked through the endless-like hallway. I was taken aback when I heard the song the blonde vampire was singing. Bakura didn't notice that I had entered the room as his eyes were closed, obviously engrossed in listening to the blonde vampire. Just then, a brunette vampire saw me and he immediately pounced on me. As he was going to bite me, in the nick of time, Bakura kicked him away from me and he uttered, "Hands off Kaiba. This human is mine. Now you wouldn't want an overdose wouldn't you? So back off…". I sighed with relief.

Bakura's POV

Kaiba had tried to bite Ryou… how dare he! "Why do you care for this human all of a sudden Bakura?" , inquired Kaiba. "That, is none of your business…", I snapped. "Ahh…I see now. You love her don't you? You fell in love with a human?" , Jounouchi said gleefully. I nodded dishonorably. He then reminded me that Kaiba also ever dated a human. I was relieved. It wasn't as humiliating as I imagined it would be. Ryou looked at me curiously with her chocolate orbs.


	3. Confused

Before I continue the story… I just wanna thank those who reviewed the previous chapters. U guys really made my day. . I'm new btw…take it easy on me hahaha.

Midnight Curiosity

Chapter 3

Bakura's POV

She slowly stood up, brushing the dust from her dress. I gave her a hand and she accepted while smiling sweetly. Jounouchi stared at us and smirked triumphantly and Kaiba glowered at me. "Hey, human, don't you want to go back to your nice and cozy home?!" Kaiba screamed at Ryou. She seemed hurt but she replied softly, "I'd rather stay with three vampires than go back to that hellhole." I stared at her in disbelief. _'Is this true? Why would she say such a thing?' _

Ryou's POV

Everyone looked astounded. Was it so hard to believe that home to me meant beatings, drunken step-parents and sleepless nights? My life was like one big tragedy, worsening day by day. Bakura was my new found happiness. Just by looking into his crimson eyes, all my pains would go away.

Bakura's POV

Ryou ran to me and shed her tears on my shirt. She was crying so hard that my shirt was soaked in about 2 minutes. I didn't know what to do. I stood rooted to the ground, but then I used my last resort. I bit her in the neck again.

Ryou's POV

The tears were flowing non-stop. Bakura didn't even budge. _'I guess he understands me. Maybe I should give him my trust…'_ At that very second, I passed out again, just like the first time. Terrifying thoughts filled my mind. _'Was I wrong about him? What has he done to me? Am I just a mere food source for him?'_

Bakura's POV

By the time she woke up, the sun was already beginning to set. I felt elated as finally I would be able to roam freely, in the star-filled night sky. _'I don't think I should go out tonight. Someone else needs me more here. I should stay by her side.'_ I laid her on the old bed once again. But then I thought, _isn't Ryou feeling hungry? _I pushed it away and sat by her side, waiting for her to wake up. But I feared that she would feel differently about me after the incident.

She fluttered her eyes open. She stared blankly at me and turned away from me. "R-r-ryou I-I'm really sorry about just now. Please forgive me. I didn't mean to-" , but before I finished she snapped back at me," Am I just a food source to you?! Did you just take me to your mansion because you were too lazy to go out and feed on others?! You're just using me! I thought we were more than that when you, you KISSED me!" She stammered as her anger swelled up.

Ryou's POV

I stormed out of the room, slamming the door on the way out. I never felt so angry before. Just then, I ran into the brunette named Kaiba. He sneered at me and pushed me out of the way. As my face made contact with the cold, hard, floor, I heard faint footsteps coming towards me. _'It better not be that bastard Bakura…'_, I hoped I was right. And instead of seeing a guy with spiky white hair present in front of me, it was a guy with long blonde hair. But I stood rooted to the ground, waiting for the Jounouchi vampire to speak. While showing his vampire fangs, he said, "Hi...you must be Ryou-san am I right?" I nodded in agreement and he continued," Well... about Bakura, he's always like that. I mean he's _really _attracted to you for one thing and he has a real craving for human blood. Not saying that me and Kaiba don't... and if you're wondering how I know all this, well it's because our tombs were right next each other! Man, he used to make A LOT of noise in there…" I was impressed he could say that with a straight face. I burst into girlish giggles and sat on the old, creaky couch.


End file.
